


heaven’s out of sight

by wiltedfeathers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, Love Triangles, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but what one guy can’t do another will, cas being reader’s guardian angel is a concept, castiel just showed up and reawakened something in me, dean is (unfortunately) a shitty bf, it’s not his fault he’s emotionally unavailable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiltedfeathers/pseuds/wiltedfeathers
Summary: “I, uh... I don’t know where we go from here.” You said quietly, gaze stuck on your twiddling thumbs. Your heart rate was off the charts but Castiel cupped your face, pressing a gentle kiss to your forehead.
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/You, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	heaven’s out of sight

**Author's Note:**

> writing smut is so painful cause you don’t wanna drag it out but you also don’t want it to be uncomfortably detailed either so it’s very condensed and vague and vanilla
> 
> also this is NOT part of the wrapped around your finger universe only happiness and domesticity in that timeline ONLY

“Are we still on for dinner tonight?” You asked the hunter as you sat down next to him on the bed. Part of you already expected the answer you didn’t want to hear, yet part of you held onto hope that his answer would be different this time. His sigh told you everything you needed to know, and the feeling of defeat and disappointment found their familiar spots in the pit of your stomach.

“I want to babe, I really do. Sam and I just got a last minute job. Maybe we can find some twenty-four hour spot and grab something when I get back.” There was a hint of disappointment in Dean’s voice but it still didn’t make the answer sting any less. You blinked back tears as you nodded, giving him a small smile as he pressed a kiss to your forehead and walked out of the motel room, bag of weapons in tow.

Dating a hunter wasn’t an easy job. The long distance was a pain in the ass and the times when you two did see each other, it still felt as if the two of you were miles apart. In the beginning it was like a dream, you and Dean spending the weekends together in domestic bliss. He always went out of his way to take you out and spend time with you, something he never thought he’d find himself doing with a woman outside of a sexual nature. The two of you were smitten and even his brother Sam was convinced his brother had found the one. Over time the honeymoon phase began to fizzle out and Dean stopped coming around as frequently as he did, favoring hunts over quiet nights in. Plans always fell through and promises were never kept, the growing distance between the two of you was becoming too hard to ignore.

As soon as the door closed behind the hunter you threw your face into the pillow and let the tears fall. Months of repressed sadness and anger were spilling out onto the pillow, and it didn’t help that it smelled like him either. There was no spark between you and Dean anymore but you had too much pride to give up on him and the relationship, there was too much history between the two of you and deep down in your heart you still held onto hope that things would go back to how they were. Regardless if you stayed or if you left, you’d still be hurting and you weren’t in the frame of mind to figure out what was worse.

You sensed a familiar presence nearby and quickly gathered yourself in case it was Sam or Dean rushing back because they forgot something, but you were surprised to see Castiel suddenly appear in the corner of the room. Relief washed over you but you still sulked, giving the angel a small smile.

“Relationship trouble?” He asked. You nodded in response.

“Yeah. Same old, same old.” You sniffed, wiping your eyes and hugging your knees to your chest. Castiel tilted his head before walking over to the bed, placing a hand on your knee reassuringly.

“Is it because of Dean?” He asked.

“How’d you guess?” You responded sarcastically.

“I do not have to be an angel to know that he’s been causing your troubles.” 

A brief pause. You hid your face in your knees.

Long before you even knew the Winchester brothers, you knew of Castiel. It started with hearing high-pitched noises out of the blue and him making his presence known by leaving feathers and other various clues that you chalked up to just be coincidence. Once he felt you were ready he made his presence known in a random vessel and after a brief misunderstanding of mistaking him for an intruder in your home, he revealed himself as your guardian angel. You found yourself in a state of disbelief for a long period of time until you crossed paths with the brothers, bringing everything full circle andcausing you to finally accept it.

“I do not want to pressure you, but you can talk to me about it if you are comfortable with doing it.” The angel spoke. 

“I can’t talk your ear off about this more than I have.” You responded, raising your head to look at him. “You’re probably sick of hearing about it.”

“I do not mind. It is my job to ease your troubles, even if I have to sit through them time after time.” He never broke eye contact as he gently took your hand in his, feeling your cheeks flushing at the contact.

“It’s okay Cas, honestly. You’ve heard it a million times before.” You gently squeezed his hand and smiled at him, gaze going to the designs of the blankets.

A pause.

“Is it okay if I am honest with you?” He scooted closer to you and you nodded, eyes still focused on the blanket. “I do not like the way Dean treats you.”

Your head perked up in surprise, eyebrow raised in confusion, “What do you mean?”

“He does not see how much you are hurting inside. Dean is not as invested in you as he once was.” 

Tears welled up in your eyes again but you weren’t upset with Castiel for what he said, instead you were more upset that he was right. It was impossible to pretend or lie to someone who knew you inside and out, angel or not. You used your free hand to wipe away tears, not even realizing you were still holding hands with the angel.

“I do not think my timing is right but I’m starting to feel for you more than I should.” Castiel spoke, “I do not know how to explain it but I want to be there for you more than I already am, but I am worried that I would complicate things more.”

Silence.

It wasn’t uncomfortable, much like your silences with Dean. 

You always considered how things would be if you weren’t with Dean but you chose to tolerate him for whatever reason but you had never considered Castiel as more than your guardian angel. It wouldn’t be right for a human like you to get caught up with an angel, regardless if Dean was in the picture or if being with Cas didn’t come with so many rules. 

“I sense that you’re thinking about it.” Castiel’s voice snapped you out of your trance and your cheeks were more flush than before.

Common sense flew out of the window and emotion took over as you leaned forward and locked lips with the angel. He was hesitant to kiss you back at first but he soon relaxed into the gesture, leaning you back against the pillows. Dean was long gone from your mind as the kiss deepened, Cas’ hands resting at your hips as your fingers tangled in his hair. The angel pulled away to catch his breath, taking in your flushed expression before leaning in again to press soft kisses along your jawline

Castiel was gentle and slow with actions as opposed to Dean, who was rushed and hurried. You let out a gasp as the angel’s kisses trailed down your neck at the slowest pace, his thumb grazing over the skin of your hip bone. He took his time with you and it only made you more conflicted internally, but you pushed it to the back of your mind once you felt a hand slip past the waistband of your pants. You gasped into Cas’ mouth as he brushed a finger against your core, dragging out your arousal for as long as he could.

“Do you want this?” The angel asked in a hushed voice and all you could do was nod, raising your hips to meet his hand and gain some sort of friction.

“Please.” You gasped out as he slid a finger into your core, adding a second to purposefully get a reaction out of you. His lips found your neck again as his thumb and fingers worked to bring you to your release, which didn’t take much effort. You let out an obscene moan and clenched around his fingers as Castiel held you and talked you down from your orgasm.

The two of you lay still as you processed what just happened. Your heart was full of both satisfaction and remorse as you caressed the angel’s cheek, yet the possibility of Dean and Sam walking into your compromised position was suddenly in the forefront of your mind and Castiel picked up on it, both of you scrambling to fix yourselves up. There was a heavy silence as the both of you knew things couldn’t go back to normal after tonight.

“I, uh... I don’t know where we go from here.” You said quietly, gaze stuck on your twiddling thumbs. Your heart rate was off the charts but Castiel cupped your face, pressing a gentle kiss to your forehead.

“I can’t guarantee that the outcome will benefit anyone, but I do know you’ll make the right choice for you.” He spoke quietly. The angel had a somber look on his face as he caressed your cheek with his thumb. You leaned into the touch and gave him a nervous smile as he disappeared in the blink of an eye, the sound of the Impala ringing through the parking lot.


End file.
